This invention relates broadly to the art of built-in type rear-light assemblies, and particularly to those at transitions from rear surfaces of vehicles to side surfaces thereof as set forth in a preamble of claim 1 in this application.
Such rear-light assemblies exist in the prior art (see, for example, Geschmacksmuster MR 437, recorded in the District Court of Lippstadt, Germany). There is a continuing effort to create an optimized form of this known rear-light assembly. In doing this, however, there are various controlling technical criteria, particularly optical, which must be observed; such as for example, maximum and minimum light intensity, a particular light distribution, size and location of signal zones of individual signals such as those of a blink light, a brake light, a taillight, a fog taillight, a backing light, and a rear beamer. Moreover, an exterior contour of such a rear-light assembly should smoothly fit into a contour of a motor vehicle body, particularly at a transition from a rear surface of the body to a side surface thereof.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rear-light assembly with large signal surfaces extending into a side surface of a motor vehicle body which has uniformly colored light-diffuser portions exhibiting similar structures and brilliance. In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide a rear-light assembly which, in comparison with known light assemblies, has a backing or back-up light which is improved in operation by broadening its reflector without a color of a corresponding light-diffuser portion standing out too strongly from neighboring light-diffuser portions. This object is carried out by the combined effects of the improvement limitations set forth in claim 1 hereof.